JP 4-91884 discloses a laser processing machine which comprises a device for supporting plate-like materials for at least one separating process in the plate-like material. The plate-like material is processed by a cutting beam arrangement. The plate-like material rests on a supporting table which comprises a first and a second supporting surface, between which a beam-catching device is provided. A cutting beam discharging downward during the processing of the plate-like material is received by the beam-catching device, such that the band-shaped material which is used for forming the first and the second supporting surface is not damaged. In this device, a housing is moved relative to fixed deflection axes of the band-shaped material via an electric motor, as a result of which the supporting surfaces are variable in size, such that the entire region of the plate-like material is available for processing by the cutting beam arrangement, and the beam-catching device is positioned below a cutting head of the cutting beam arrangement.
This device is designed for small and light sizes of the plate-like material. In addition, tilting or impairment of the position of the plate-like material may occur on account of a deflection of the band-shaped supporting surface.
JP 2000-153427 has disclosed a laser processing machine which has a device for supporting plate-like materials for at least one separating process in the plate-like material, in which device the first and the second supporting surface are formed by tubes which are arranged in parallel next to one another and are connected at their respective outer sides to a chain. Although such a device permits stiffening of the supporting surface, as viewed in the longitudinal axis of the tubes, for supporting heavy workpieces of large area, there is likewise the disadvantage that, in the traverse direction of a beam-catching device arranged between the supporting surfaces, a deflection of the supporting surface may occur. As a result, the processing point may be adversely affected.
Furthermore, WO 03/016004 A1 discloses a device for mounting planar material for at least one separating process in the plate-like material by means of a cutting beam arrangement. This device has a chain link belt which is carried by telescopic arms which determine the size of the first and the second supporting surface as a function of their stroke movement. Due to the configuration of horizontally extending telescopic arms, this device is restricted in the maximum load bearing capacity and in the size of the supporting surface. In addition, an arrangement and incorporation of a beam-catching device is not provided.
The devices according to JP 2000-153427 and WO 03/016004 A1 both have the disadvantage that the supporting surface is not completely closed due to the formation of chain links. As a result, there is the risk of good parts and remnants becoming caught on the supporting surface.